


Just As Sweet

by am_bellanoire



Series: Love Transcends (Life with Lyra) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Discord: Bellamione Cult, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Humor, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/am_bellanoire/pseuds/am_bellanoire
Summary: “Candy won't be what comes out when you break me,” Bellatrix's tone, lush and wanton, tightened things low in Hermione's belly, effectively driving all thoughts of party guests and piñatas, confetti and carnation colored streamers to the farthest points of her mind.“No,” she moaned, pulling her wife down to capture her lips in a searing kiss, “but it'll be just as sweet.”





	Just As Sweet

There was so much to do, even with the aid of magic, and Hermione was rapidly reaching her wit's end. Who knew that putting together a birthday party for a one year old would be so bloody difficult? She had researched themes, read a few dozen books, even taken mental notes at the party supply shop that the overly chipper and eager shop hand had been oh too willing to dish out, if only for the sole purpose of seeing the brunette witch add more things she might not even use to her overflowing trolley. 

The theme was pink fairies. At least she had decided on that, disregarding entirely Bella's suggestions for green and silver snakes. The party would be starting in four hours and there was still so _much_ left to do -- decorations that needed to be displayed, goody bags that needed to be filled, party games to set up, drinks and refreshments. 

But she had wanted to do this on her own. After all, it wasn't every day one's child turned one year old. She wanted to prove that she was not only the brightest witch of her age, but the perfect wife and mother, who could balance her dream career in the upper echelons of the Ministry of Magic on top of it all. 

She was going to lose her sodding mind.

It wasn't until her hair was rendered a bushy mess of chestnut gnarls and tangles and her face was dripping sweat from the heat of the oven as she removed the three layer chocolate cake she'd been slaving over -- despite the House Elf's high pitched protests -- that her other half waltzed into the kitchen, carefree as she pleased, their daughter slung on one hip -- said daughter babbling contentedly, blissfully unaware of the fact her Gryffindor mother was a second away from a complete breakdown -- a decidedly smug smirk tugging at the corners of her lips

“Need some help, pet?”

The only retort Hermione could muster was a rather undignified huff that evoked an amused chuckle from her wife and a giggle and hand clap from Lyra. It took nothing but that angelic face, a flash of those four tiny teeth, that innocent odd-eyed stare to remind the witch of why this was so important. Her daughter, their daughter, deserved the happiest of birthdays. And she would have one even if Mummy _did_ go mad.

Eventually, blessedly, with some assistance from Bellatrix, things were sorted. They had put Lyra down for a nap so she wouldn't get fussy later and were hanging the last of the decorations – the room definitely looked as if a fairy high on a sugar rush had spewed. Mission accomplished. 

“What the bloody hell is _this_ thing?”

Hermione turned to see the raven haired witch holding a large cartoonish object crafted from cardboard and tissue paper between her thumb and forefinger, a look of confusion on her face at which the brunette couldn't help but laugh. 

“It's a piñata, Bella.” She remembered birthday parties from her own childhood and how much fun she had had breaking the piñata open and fighting with other squealing children over the sugary goodness that spilled out. 

Apparently the word meant nothing to her wife who evidently never had such memories. The furrow between her brows only increased in depth and she gave the thing a rough shake, “What does it do?”

“Well,” Hermione tapped her chin, looking pensive as she plucked the pinata from her wife's hands before she accidentally damaged it somehow, “The children all take turns hitting it with a stick until it breaks and candy spills out. It's a birthday tradition.”

The bewilderment bled from Bella's eyes, a lazy smile and darkly mischievous glint taking its place that really shouldn't have made Hermione's body shudder in such a delicious fashion. “Sounds violent.”

“Hush.” Because what else could she say when her other half was looking at her like _that_. 

Sensing that she had the upper hand, Bellatrix changed tactics -- or dug deeper into her bag of seductive arsenal, rather -- side stepping the confetti and glittery knickknacks that littered the drawing room floor, her hips swaying in a way that was incredibly obscene giving that they were both surrounded by pink party paraphernalia. Her voice dropped an octave, raspy and low, and Hermione very nearly popped the balloon she was attempting to blow up with her nails. “And while the duckies are beating the candy out of this...piñata, you say, how am I to be kept entertained? There's but so much idle chatter I can take, you know, especially when Weasleys are involved. What if I end up wanting to beat something too?”

Tying off the end, Hermione tossed the half inflated balloon aside, shaking her head with a sigh, unable to stop herself from smiling as she crossed the distance between her and wife. Her arms circled a corseted waist, her mouth pressing a kiss to a pale throat.

“You're impossible.”

And she was. Utterly incorrigible, unapologetically so. But she couldn't help but love her for it. _Still_. One of them had to keep their heads on straight if they were going to pull this party off successfully. They were in the Prophet enough before the birth of their daughter, the first anniversary of her birth was sure to end up splayed across the front page if a certain blonde beetle managed to crawl beneath their door. But _Merlin_ , the smell of dark spices that always seemed to envelope her lover was making it hard to think. “Bella, our guests will be arriving soon. Lyra's not awake yet, I'm not even dressed.” She was rambling now, and she knew it, trying to make a grab for another balloon just to have something to do with her hands, hands that were aching to thread through wild curls and tug. 

“What if I don't want you dressed yet?”

Oh. She was playing dirty, filthy even, and her spider-like fingers that traced nonsense patterns against the small of her back had Hermione biting her lip to keep from moaning. It was a lost cause. And now the logical part of her brain -- which should be keeping her focused but had evidently forgotten said function -- was telling her that there were still two hours left before party time and two hours was more than plenty to finish the last minute touches _after_ she relieved some residual stress. And she had been stressed since she'd woken up that morning. 

Sod it all to hell.

“ _I_ should beat you,” the word were uttered on a growl, equal parts resignation and desire and she nipped at Bellatrix's earlobe, grinning at the hiss that spilled from rouge stained lips. 

“Candy won't be what comes out when you break _me_ ,” Bellatrix's tone, lush and wanton, tightened things low in Hermione's belly, effectively driving all thoughts of party guests and piñatas, confetti and carnation colored streamers to the farthest points of her mind. 

“No,” she moaned, pulling her wife down to capture her lips in a searing kiss, “but it'll be just as sweet.”

Hours later, the party in full swing, guests complimenting the decor, Lyra squealing in delight as she chased floating pink balloons around the room with an endearingly unsteady gait, a thoroughly satisfied Hermione let out a chuckle of triumph. She chose to ignore the specks of glitter Bellatrix absentmindedly plucked from her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Candy won't be what comes out when you break me..."  
> "No, but it'll be just as sweet..."  
> Issued by SoaringJe and Bellatrix B. from the Bellamione Discord


End file.
